The safe operation of transit and freight rail services requires periodic inspection and maintenance of railroad tracks on a regular basis. The roadway workers may be at risk from approaching trains and other maintenance vehicles as they work on railroad tracks. Roadway workers can be at risk of accidents if they are not sufficiently warned of approaching trains while working on and around railroad tracks. Because of the noise and commotion of construction and repair activities, workers working in the proximity of railroad tracks need to be alerted of approaching trains that they might not otherwise see or hear.
The present invention relates generally to protecting roadway workers by detecting an approaching train and providing early alerts to the workers. The system consists of wirelessly connected train detection modules and personal alert devices and is capable of detecting an approaching train or a maintenance vehicle and communicating train alerts to personal alert devices over an ad hoc wireless network. The system further includes on-board devices capable of receiving real time worker location information transmitted by the train detection modules and providing alerts to the train operator when a work zone is approaching.
In another aspect, the present disclosure relates to a roadway worker warning system and warning methods, and more particularly, to a train detection and warning system for train operators working in proximity to railroad tracks.